<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[NOT A FIC] Did Hopper not care what El and Mike did when he wasn’t at the cabin? by DeutchRemy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898006">[NOT A FIC] Did Hopper not care what El and Mike did when he wasn’t at the cabin?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeutchRemy/pseuds/DeutchRemy'>DeutchRemy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not a fic, Question - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeutchRemy/pseuds/DeutchRemy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this question posed on Reddit and want to know what you all think!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[NOT A FIC] Did Hopper not care what El and Mike did when he wasn’t at the cabin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[NOT MY WORK]</p>
<p>So did Hopper not care what El and Mike did when they were alone in the cabin?</p>
<p>I got the impression from S3E1 that Mike and El spent time alone in the cabin when Hop was at work.  El called Mike at 9:32 in the morning wondering where he was, and that’s right before Hop left for work, so they obviously see one another when Hopper is not home.</p>
<p>Unless of course the routine was that Mike comes over every day at 9:30 before Hopper leaves for work, picks El up, and they meet up with the party for a day of fun before retiring back to the cabin at curfew time for some quality face-sucking, but I sort of doubt it.</p>
<p>When Hopper comes home to find El and Max in her room, he flies into a rage but rather than saying “wtf is Mike doing here when I’m not home?!?!” he says “I said three inches!!!” So it’s not so much the fact that Mike (or so he assumed) was there when Hopper wasn’t home, it’s the fact that they had the door shut that pissed him off.  Which would seem to imply that he let them be home alone, provided they kept the door open three inches...(which obviously makes no sense because keeping a bedroom door open three inches when nobody else is home isn’t going to keep them from having sex).</p>
<p>So did Hopper basically just not want them getting freaky when he was in the next room but let them do whatever when he wasn’t there?</p>
<p>And if that’s the case, do you think their relationship had progressed past just kissing and Hop was only seeing the tip of the iceberg when he was home?</p>
<p>In Hopper's letter, was he basically giving El permission to have sex with Mike?  The "keep on growing and make mistakes" basically read to me as "do whatever you want with Mike and you'll learn from whatever mistakes you make in the process".  And the "leave the door open three inches" at the end basically sounded like him saying figuratively "whatever you do, leave room in your heart for me", as opposed to him meaning it literally anymore.</p>
<p>[MY NOTE] I’ve always thought of Hopper as a protective papa bear who wants his daughter to remain innocent as long as possible.  So the thought of his behavior in S3 being driven more by a desire to simply not personally witness what they’re doing/maintain rules under his own roof, as opposed to actively not wanting his daughter to have sex, is disappointing.</p>
<p>Please post your thoughts in the comments.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>